


A Different Angle

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dominant Kasamatsu, First Time, M/M, Thigh sex, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise spreads his legs for Kasamatsu for a reason: there's no one else he'd rather have, and he knows it is mutual. It's an experience to share, and one they want to make special and caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Angle

**Author's Note:**

> I write in first person once about every six months, and this is my first time doing NSFW first-person. Still, it's amazing read it anyway?

I've seen Kasamatsu sweat before. I've seen those small beads of sweat trail down his strong jaw. I've seen the shiny paths the sweat rolling down left on his skin. I've seen him panting for breath with his face flushed red from overwork.

Not like this though.

I've never seen him tower above me. I've never seen him sweat in this dim yellow lighting. I've never seen him sweating between my legs.

I stop seeing him. I throw my head back and _scream_ because it's suddenly too much. I got too hard just looking at him while his hands roamed by bare body, so when one hand finally slipped between my legs and stroked my erection, I had to close my eyes and moan. He's doing awful things to me, and I feel amazing from even the smallest bit of it.

"You're leaking a lot," Kasamatsu observes while his thumb rubs around the head of my cock. "I need you to last, Kise." 

I can't figure out why he sounds so disappointed in me. It's not my fault he's doing lewd things to me. I can't help but react. Just hearing his voice makes me want so much more.

"It's really good, senpai," my voice comes out more breathy than I'd like, but I can't make it sound solid.

"Tell me, Kise," Kasamatsu leans down, lips near my ear, before continuing, "how long would it take for you to come if I used my mouth?"

I shiver. I'm so hot, but his voice is cool and chilling down my spine. His entire hand wraps around my cock, and his grip tightens as he pumps it. "Seconds," I whimpered out. I may be exaggerating, but with how I'm feeling, I really would come in his mouth far too soon if he tried it.

I see more disappointment on his face, and his eyes dart away while his cheeks redden. "I really wanted to taste you, too."

My voice stops at my throat, letting out a low hum instead of real words. I wrap my arms around Kasamatsu's neck and pull him in for a long kiss. Our tongues start moving against each other the moment our lion touch, and our hands start trailing. One of my hands goes to grab his ass, and it's more bountiful and firm than I could have hoped for after only seeing in through baggy gym shorts. Kasamatsu's unoccupied hand toys with my nipple, and I gasp every time he flicks or twists one.

"Senpai, you're enjoying . . . having this much control over me." I don't feel shame. I do love my senpai, so I spread my legs for him for good reason. Kasamatsu didn't just tell say he liked and wanted me, his eyes told me he would take care of me and truly _love_ me. I'm not ashamed for doing this, but I can't deny the embarrassment rising in me when I remember what I'm actually doing. Even without shame, I'm still surprised he's into it as much as I am, 

"It's my job to make sure you're at your best, isn't it?" Kasamatsu asks with that rare smirk on his lips that make them seem even fuller and lovely on his face. "I need to make sure you have the best pleasure."

Kasamatsu stops stroking my leaking erection to slip his hand to palm at my swollen balls. I wonder if he plans to start fingering me, and I feel nervous. I close and barely handling this sensation alone. I refuse to be a prude when I'm enjoying it and doing so much, but I'm physically unsure how to take Kasamatsu. Even though he just goes back to stroking me, I wonder if I wanted him to go that extra bit farther. The way he looks at me, they way he treats me: I'm reminded who he is and also forgetting.

The person kissing and sucking on my neck supported me through every hardship. The person massaging my nipples can't say a syllable to a girl without passing out of anxiety. The person stroking the underside of my cock knows exactly how manipulative and apathetic I am to people I don't care about, but he still cares about me and does his best to make sure I'm alright.

I really never stopped moaning. I learn to hush myself more, but his hands or lips do something to catch me off guard, and I have to bite my lips to not scream in pleasure. I want him. I want him so bad.

"Let me blow you, senpai," I say. Kasamatsu tenses above me. "I-I mean, it's not fair you're not getting anything from this!"

His face contorts like he ate a sour candy. "You think I'm not getting anything from this?" His voice drips with sarcasm, but it's strained and raspy.

Too soon for me to register, his hands are on my knees, spreading them wider. I see his broad chest chiseled with muscles and sparkling with those trails of sweat that captivate me so much. My eyes wander down his happy trail, and I see a thicker patch of black curls. I have to swallow hard to keep from drooling as I marvel at his own throbbing arousal. I haven't looked around too much, but I've never seen an erection with such a cute upward curve. Kasamatsu's penis lacked many awkward protruding veins and discolorations. All the more I felt inclined to pleasure my senpai.

Kasamatsu blushed more, giving my body a long once-over from my face to my crotch. I saw him cock twitch as he did so. "Can you see how much I'm getting out of this?"

"No," I answer without thinking, and he looks confused for a moment. "I just wanna see you come. I want it on me. Senpai, I want you to make me come. Hard dicks aren't anything if we don't get off."

My hand reaches for my cock and I give it a few strokes to egg him on. My legs spread wider so he can get a better view of me. I'm biting my lips and moaning, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as Kasamatsu's hands. 

"Stop that," Kasamatsu growls after I see him eying my dripping arousal.

"Wha-t?" I tease, rubbing myself once more, long and slow.

He grits his teeth. His hands shake, and I know they want to reach for his own erection. Kasamatsu hasn't touched himself there the entire night, I refuse to believe he will succumb now.

Instead of touching himself, Kasamatsu grabs my wrists and OINS them to the bed. "Stop looking so beautiful when you're about to come without me. I thought you wanted me to get off with you."

"Oh, senpai," I chuckle, light and sweet. "I _need_ you. Now."

Kasamatsu licks his lips. I feel like I pushed him back his breaking point, like he's just going to spread me open and get inside me. I expected his to completely lose it, and I'm so wrong.

Kasamatsu just takes my knees in hand again, and completely shuts my legs. Kasamatsu lays his hungry eyes the small gap between my thighs, and I realize Kasamatsu never intended to get inside me.

"It's your first time," he murmurs as he lines the tip of his dick to my thigh gap. "I won't do . . . _that_ with you."

"But I need it! I need your cock in me so much!"

He shakes his head. "Don't be a brat. I haven't even begun stretching you for it. I'm a little thicker than average, and I really don't want to hurt you, Kise."

I can't deny senpai when he makes such a gentle, worried face at me. I suppose he's right. It's my first time, and I have no idea about pain vs. pleasure. All I know comes from random porns, and I'm sure all those actors faked their moans, so I couldn't figure out how much it hurt. This little rendezvous of ours started so impromptu I doubt senpai even has enough lube for something like that.

"I-I get it. Fuck me how you see best fit. Just make sure I come from your touch."

Kasamatsu wastes no time. I see the head of his penis peek though my legs, and I feel the rest of the length between my thighs. I press my legs closer together, and Kasamatsu finally moans. He would pant or gasp at particular touches, but I've been trying this entire endeavor to make him moan in a way that would go through the thin walls around us.

He keeps going. He keeps thrusting through my thighs, and his face softens except for his more-furrowed eyebrows. This position allows me little view, and I almost tell him to stop since I want to see his face. He readjusts us before I complain, though. He keeps my knees together while putting my lower calves on his shoulders. I feel a bit awkward, but the position makes me tighten my thighs together, and he looks like he's in paradise, and I can see every expression. His lips slack and form an "o," and his moaning the night away. Soon he lowers himself so that he can grind our cocks together when he moves. His cock lips over mine with relative ease when the precum slicks them over. 

I feel his arm reach around, with some difficulty, but he soon finds my erections and pumps it better than he had before.

Maybe I'm just delusional, though. I'm intoxicated on the way he smiles and the way he moves against me. Who knows if this is good or not. It sure as hell seems different than those porn videos, but that's probably a good thing.

His hand is a bit rough in texture, and I love the tightness of his grip. I buck into his hand, and he bucks between my thighs more. I know this isn't how I'd imagine my first time orgasming with someone else, and I'm so _grateful_ it doesn't match some forced fantasy.

My real senpai is here, with me, giving me real pleasure. All I could want more is too kiss those lovely lips of his, but I can't. I can't because I'm sputtering out of control and my cock is spewing semen over my stomach and his hand. He keeps going, too. Kasamatsu squeezes every last drop, and even teases me with a few more trusts past that.

My toes curl into the sheets, and my body gets more tense. I feel my fingers curling into the loose sheets. I wanted to see him as I came, but I can't help close my eyes. I open them in time, only a second before, Kasamatsu finally busts and spills his seed all over me. His cock convulses between my thighs and his semen goes on my cock and stomach.

Kasamatsu moans even more, even louder, and I relish in the sound. His jaw drops and he can't hold in anything as he comes all over me. I'm happy, so happy. I'm dirty and spent, but I'm with Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu doesn't flinch from holding me tight against his body despite being covered in the liquid of our pleasure. I pull him in for another kiss, and he captures my lips with his. The passion is there, always, but as we continue we become more gentle, more chaste. I smile against his lips, and he kisses the corners of my mouth.

"Go to sleep, Kise," Kasamatsu orders, and it's the last order I'll probably get from him as my senpai. Graduation is tomorrow, but Kasamatsu is mine. I have laid my claim for him, and he promises to be with me in the morning, so I have no reason to fight the sleep calling for me.

I wonder if I say "I love you" before I crash with my head placed on his chest. I wonder if he says it to me. It's in the air, on our bodies, from our hearts. If we are both too tired to say it then, we make plenty of other opportunities we seize without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOT! Second story within a week. Same ship and everything.  
> Also, I love this ? It's new. Thigh sex. Who knew?


End file.
